Moments
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: A collection of short one-shots focussing on different characters' relationships.I'm hoping to make 30 of these. 28. Reasons. CloudxJessie. The third reason was something she wouldn't even admit to herself.
1. Catatonia MarlenexDenzel K Plus

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** This will be a collection of short one-shots, with a variety of pairings. If anyone has a pairing they would like me to write, just include it in the review or send me a message. The ratings will vary between K plus and T, but won't be more or less. Any pairings suggestions would be deeply appreciated! (I might not be able to write them all, but I will give it a go!) (Any pairings are welcome, however if I write Yuffentine or Cleris it will be showing them as friends rather than a couple, sorry). Please read and review!

**Summary:** Tifa and Cloud are struggling to deal with the new boy that the have found, but Marlene is determined to make friends.

**This pairing suggested by:** Me!

* * *

"Self induced catatonia." Tifa sighed, distress obvious on her features. She always believed in helping children, orphans, but the new one had her at her wits end. He was sick, shy, scared, and currently not responding. "No child should know how to do this." She waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. 

Cloud crouched down, gently placed one hand to the side of the boy's face. For a second, the wall of numbness dropped and he saw a flicker of terror, before the hollowness reappeared, stronger than before. The older blonde glanced up at Tifa.  
"He's using it as a coping mechanism. Gaia only knows what happened to him."

"I thought he was getting better earlier, really I did." Tifa gently ruffled the boy's dirty blonde hair. He had been brought home by Cloud, sullen and dressed in rags. He had only whispered a few words. Enough so they knew his name, that he was alone, that he couldn't remember more.

Then Cloud had ruffled his hair and hugged him and this had happened.

There was the patter of feet out in the corridor and Marlene appeared in the room her brown hair tied out of her eyes in an elegant plait, ended by Aerith's ribbon. Cloud got up to tell her to leave. He didn't want her to get upset by the state the boy was in. She ignored the older man and sat down next to the smaller blonde.

"Hello." She beamed up at him cheerfully. His eyes showed no flicker of recognition, his breath quickening slightly, his bony chest fluttering under his faded shirt. "I'm Marlene. Who are you?" He looked at her blankly.

Marlene blinked up to Tifa.  
"Can he talk?" Tifa shrugged.  
"He can, but he doesn't want to. Maybe you should let him get some peace."

Marlene shook her head and moved closer to him, wrapping one slender arm around his shoulders.  
"Nod once if you can hear me." The boy's head shifted ever so slightly. Down then up.

"Nod if you want me to leave." No movement, then the slightest shake of his head.

"Nod if you wanna be my friend." The head went down and up again. Marlene beamed, immensely proud of her small victory.

"I'm Marlene Wallace. What's your name?"

"...Denzel."


	2. Lovers TifaxBarrett K Plus

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read and review!

**Summary:** Tifa and Barrett's thoughts on their relationship.

**This pairing suggested by:** Dark Lord Rei (I had writer's block and she suggested these names)

* * *

It wasn't something she would share. Not because she didn't love him, or because she was ashamed, but because she knew it would hurt the others. They were seen as the parents of the group, but that didn't mean they were expected to be together.

Tifa slowly ran her hand over the cold metal arm, looked up into the eyes of the man she loved. The one she was meant to be with. Their lips met as she ran her fingers gently over beautiful ebony hair. Most people couldn't see the beauty within him, saw only the brutal exterior. She saw so much more.

To her, he was everything. A brave, fearless warrior. A strong leader, a loving father. He looked after the children as best he could when Cloud was away, staying by her side, and even helping out at the bar some nights.

He was still in morning for the loss of the love of his life, but he had been alone for so long. He tried not to let his pain show; focussed instead on making sure the children had a good life.

Tifa wasn't sure when she first realised she felt more for him than just friendship. Part of her believed it was when he had defended her against the Remnants monsters, saved her and Denzel from certain death. The rest of her knew it was far before that, when she had first seen him fight, running into the heat of the battle, gun blazing.

To him she was a fighter. Strong, but with a tender side to her that normally only the children saw. He saw it too though. The flicker of concern in her eyes when she thought the children would get hurt. The self sacrifice that she employed in every fight.

He smiled down at her. She was beautiful, so beautiful. His old love was not, could never be, forgotten, but it was time for him to move on. It was time for her to move on too.

He took her slender ivory hand within his darker one, raised it to his lips.

"I love you so much Tifa."  
A faint blush covered her face. He laughed slightly, wondered if Cloud had ever seen her like this. His dark eyes held so much affection, so much longing that it made her heart melt.

"I love you too Barrett."

Their lips met again, and a faint smile passed between them. This was their heaven. They would happily stay like this for ever.

Just then, the door clattered open and Marlene and Denzel peered in. Marlene took in the scene and turned to Denzel with a proud smile.

"I told you she'd be our mummy."


	3. Shift Work Yuffie and Tifa K Plus

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read and review!

**Summary:** Tifa caring for Yuffie after she is rejected by Vincent..

**This pairing suggested by:** LastTrojanNight

* * *

Tifa sighed, taking a final glance towards the bar. She had to go out, but was far from sure that leaving a sixteen year old in charge was a good idea. But it was that, Barrett's five year old hyperactive daughter or a terminally ill young boy. Barrett was off on another oil trip, Cid was fiddling with planes, Red lacked the necessary opposable thumbs, Cloud was off sulking somewhere and Vincent? 

Vincent wouldn't last five minutes somewhere like this, where friendliness and openness where top priority. Being friendly and open was something Yuffie excelled at maybe a little too well, Tifa thought as she watched the girl flirting openly with a customer.

With another sigh, she turned around and walked back over to Yuffie.  
"May I speak to you for a moment?" Yuffie nodded, leaving the customer to walk over to where Tifa stood, leaning against the bar.

There was a sadness deep in Yuffie's eyes, unnoticeable if you hadn't spent several months sleeping beside her, holding her close to stave off the cold.

"Yuffie?" The girl smiled at her with a false brightness that Tifa had seen many times after Vincent had publicly rejected her, totally humiliating the young woman and crushing her dreams. It wasn't his fault, he just told her that he didn't like her as more than a friend, and never would. With his lack of social skills, he hadn't realised how cruel he seemed.

"Yep?" The smile on her face looked like it had been painted on.  
"You shouldn't waste your time on idiots like him." Tifa said, shooting an obvious glance at the drunken customer who had fallen against the bar. For a moment, Yuffie's smile faltered. She whimpered softly, leaning forwards to hug Tifa, whispering against the older woman's ear.

"It's not like anyone else would have me."

Tifa embraced her tightly, stroking her hair with the sisterly tenderness that Yuffie knew she would always receive from her friend. Tifa took a quick glance around the bar, assessing what damage closing would do. It was busy, and on a Friday night it was sure to get busier. She shrugged, carefully sliding out of Yuffie's embrace.

"I'm sorry. We have to close." The customers shuffled out, some complaining, knowing better than to pick a fight with the strong martial arts expert. She walked and locked the door, changing it so that the "CLOSED" sign was showing on the street outside. No more customers meant less money, but what was a few Gil between friends?

She sat Yuffie down with a glass of lemonade. She sat down next to her and put her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"It's ok. Tell me all about it."


	4. Family Barrett and Marlene K Plus

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** Barrett remembering those who have been lost, and those who still give him a reason to fight.

**This pairing suggested by: **One Deranged Scribbler

He glanced around, making sure they were safe. Seeing no obvious attempts to attack, no hints of any monsters, he allowed his arm to morph back into the silver hand she found so reassuring. He remembered how pleased she was when he first got the upgrade, the way her tiny, vulnerable fingers had wrapped around a single metallic knuckle.

She was asleep now, so he picked her up gently, cradling her to him. Without her he would have given up long ago, regardless of the fact he needed to fight. The precious brown-eyed girl had offered reassurance and comfort, even when she was suffering her own personal tragedies. Her trusting acceptance of him, even with his massive bulk, fearsome appearance and horrific wounds, had given him the strength he needed to survive and continue the resistance.

She twitched slightly in her sleep, the pink ribbon which was a reminder of their most painful loss rubbing against the dark skin of his arm. Nights like this, when the others were elsewhere, were when he was almost alone with his memories of the dead.

He moved each metal finger as he counted off the losses. His darling wife. Tears sprung to his eyes. The delicate girl's parents. Another two fingers went down as the tears ran down his face, pausing for a moment on his jaw line. Aeris.

The tears twisted through the air, landing like dew on her pale skin. So many deaths. So many loyal friends, warriors, gone. His hand curled into a tight fist now, a harsh reminder that even the living had lost much. Sometimes it was so hard to keep fighting.

Her eyes flickered open, unfocussed. Slowly it dawned on her where she was, and a contented smile played across her lips. Her eyes made to close again, but at the feel of his warm breath, the drops of water from his eyes were disturbed and she wiped them away. The meaning registered, and she reached up, slender fingers brushing the tears away.

"Don't cry daddy." He smiled at her.  
"I don't think I will. Not any more." This was what kept him strong, made him keep fighting. He would do whatever it took to ensure his daughter grew up in a free world.


	5. The Real Reason TsengxAerith T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** Tseng reports to Rufus on their latest mission. TsengxAerith.

**This pairing suggested by:** Summoner Luna (sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, it was hard to write)

It was the first time he'd lied outright to Rufus' face. Normally there were only half lies. Hiding how badly Reno had messed up, or saying Reno had been sober when he most definitely wasn't. This was different though, and it took all of his training to gaze calmly into powerful blue eyes and explain that the flower girl, the ancient, had escaped yet again.

She had. But not for the reasons he gave. It wasn't that her friends had turned up to save her. Not only that, but it also wasn't for the cruder reasons Reno imagined. He would never take advantage of a girl just because he was stronger than her, and Aerith wasn't the kind of girl who just gave it away. No. The real reason was different.

The real reason was... he couldn't explain it, not that anyone would ever ask. No one would dare to question him. The real reason was that smile, that melodious laugh. The way she reminded him of the girl he used to smile at when he was no older than the daughter of the AVALANCHE leader.

The fact that even though they were enemies, when it looked as though he had been injured badly, she seemed concerned. It was foolish of her, she should be glad if he was wounded. But she wasn't. Sometimes, mid fight, he would regain his strength for no reason, and she knew she was protecting him. So now he would protect her.

He didn't want her to be captured. What was there for her to return to here, other than torture and experiments? Tseng himself could barely stand the labs, the near-human sobs and screams that would echo down the corridors long after everything should have been packed away for the night. The beautiful woman didn't deserve to suffer that. He knew in his heart that within these walls, like a flower in a vase, she would wither and die. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that happen.

So he had given his men (and woman, he corrected himself. Elana would get annoyed if she wasn't counted, even in his thoughts) strict instructions to do as much as they could towards apprehending the woman, as long as they didn't capture her. The orders had shocked them, but each of them accepted it unquestionably. He knew he could rely on his team not to betray him, to make it seem as though they were doing their best to capture their target whilst not restricting her freedom. More, he knew they wouldn't tell Rufus. So after the first attempt had failed and he had had time to develop feelings for her, he lied. This was the only reason he would ever really lie to Rufus.

If he was found out, he could lose his job, if not his life. He thought of her smile, the way her beautiful eyes glittered from across the battlefield, and decided it was worth it.

He finished his report without letting anything slip, was dismissed, and turned to walk away. Something fluttered for a second deep in his chest, but he pushed it aside. Despite Reno's open accusations, Rufus' snide insinuations, there was no way they could be right. It went against everything he had been trained to do, everything he knew he should do. That couldn't be the real reason.

Deep in his heart though, he realised that it was. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, no matter how many times he wished it would go away, the real reason was the feelings he felt for her. He tried to close his mind against those thoughts, but the brutal fact remained. Even though she was a terrorist, an enemy, the real reason was:

He loved her.


	6. Questions Tseng and Denzel T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request! I want to say a special thanks to Beka's Strife, who gave me advice about what to put in this when i was stuck! This was a hard one to write, and I couldn't have done it without her help!

**Summary:** Denzel asks Tseng about what it takes to be brave.

**This pairing suggested by:** sphinxofthenile

* * *

The young boy stared, wide eyed, at the dark-haired man sitting at one of the tables. He was alone, a single empty glass in front of him. There was no one else in the bar the boy recognised, so as long as he stayed in Tifa's sight, it would be safe. He walked across the bar, at each step wanting to turn and run away. Men like him were normally best to avoid. But he made it to the free chair opposite him and sat down. 

He took a moment to observe the ebony waterfall of hair across the man's shoulders, the piercing darkness of eyes which seemed to be able to see into his soul. He shivered slightly as within that blackness he saw a ghost of himself, pale and frightened, with innocent blue eyes.

"Why are you here kid?" The voice was deep, but not as nasty as Denzel had expected, had been told he would hear. The stranger sounded almost concerned.  
"Wanted to talk to you Tseng."

For a second the man looked shocked, but soon his training took over and confidence returned. He was unsure as to how the boy knew his name, but he had probably heard either Cloud or Tifa using it. Which meant they were probably using the boy to spy on him. Even though Shinra and AVALANCHE were no longer sworn enemies, they were far from trusting of each other.  
"What about?"

The boy paused for a second; momentarily forgetting the reason he had came over. As he forced himself to breathe in slowly and answer the question, he remembered.  
"I wanted to ask if you felt better now." A small smile crossed Tseng's usually impassive face at such a show of concern. That was where he knew the boy from; he had been one of the children that had begun amassing in the cave at the end of his and Elena's 'stay'. By then he had been too weak to truly understand his surroundings, and could only focus on not breaking under the torture he was being made to endure. He nodded.

"Yes." He paused for a moment, feeling that something more needed to be said. "I do thank you." The boy beamed up at him. "Was there something else you needed to ask?"

The boy looked down, fiddling with the dark grey sleeve of his cape-like covering. He muttered the next question, ashamed to be asking this man rather than Cloud or another of Tifa's friends.  
"How do you be brave?" He hoped Tseng was the right person to ask. He knew that a child like him had no chance of ever being as brave as Cloud or Barrett, but he maybe could manage to be as strong as this man. Turks were someone he was meant to avoid, but this was important.

Tseng studied the boy in front of him. The question was meant in all honesty, the child wanted to know. He couldn't think of why it would matter to someone whose future was already safe, who knew he would always have Cloud's protection.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I... I want to be able to protect my family." The simple, childish reason melted Tseng's heart and he smiled at the young boy. It was a difficult question, but the boy deserved a fair answer.

"To be brave huh?" He smiled, hoping to be reassuring. "You need to be strong." He thought of Elena, clutching at him during her nightmares, sobbing helplessly and still not breaking. "Forget that. You have to stay loyal to your friends." Not that either. He could still hear the sound of Reno's helicopter flying away, leaving the people he cared about to follow his orders. "No." He shrugged, clearing his thoughts, starting again.

"To be brave, you have to have something worth fighting for." A different kind of smile lingered on his lips as he thought of the beautiful blonde that he knew he would die for, that he would suffer anything to protect. "And you have to fight for it." He could have laughed at himself. No way could a child that young understand something like this.

A light of understanding shone in the child's face. He knew what Tseng meant. He had people he felt that way for. Tifa and Cloud, who had taken him in and loved him, when anyone else would have left him for dead, and given him a real home. More than that though, he thought of his new sister, Marlene, who sat with him and nursed him through his fears. He would do whatever it took to protect her. He would be brave for her.

Tseng opened his mouth to try and explain but Denzel stopped him short.  
"I get it now. Thank you." He slipped from his seat, but turned back to the man with a smile on his face. "I'll be brave."

Tseng watched as he walked back over to the bar, and knew that the child was right. He just hoped that he could manage to live up to expectation and stay as strong himself.


	7. Rescuer VincentxElana T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** Elana is rescued by a man she knows she should remember. VincentxElana

**This pairing suggested by: **Aloha.Laney

* * *

Vincent cloaked across the cave, the broken blonde held close against him. He reached the alcove where here friend waited, unconscious but bandaged and stored safely. The girl looked up at him with frightened brown eyes. She was terrified; her training hadn't prepared her for this.

She stared up at him in surprise as he carefully rolled up her torn trouser leg and set about cleaning the wound, dabbing at it softly with some stinging liquid which brought fresh tears to her eyes before bandaging it. He rolled the cloth back down to cover the wound, and pulled out a needle and thread. She watched in surprise at the ease with which he threaded the thin needle with black thread using only one hand. He tenderly used his claw to hold her leg in place while he sewed the cloth closed.

He dressed each wound in silence, and she tried not to cry out, even when he carefully stitched the worst of the wounds closed. Trying to distract herself, she wracked her brain, trying to work out who he was, and why she knew he meant so much.

When his identity hit her a shiver ran down her spine. From the hands of one enemy to another. She curled up away from him. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and tilted her head up so she could look into his kind red eyes.

"Hush. You're safe now." She didn't believe him, but had no other choice. She either had to trust him or pretend to, she had no-where to run and even if she had there was no way she could leave Tseng. She decided that if he was going to kill her, he would have by now. He'd taken a risk rescuing her and Tseng and the least she could do was show some gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him through bruised eyes, the words slipping from bleeding lips. He let his hand drop to his side and glanced at the unconscious body in the corner.  
"He'll be ok. So will you." She didn't feel particularly confident, but his words gave her hope.

Free from the terror which had filled every moment for the last week, she realised how tired she was. Vincent noticed her yawn and removed his cloak, wrapping around her. He sat her down next to Tseng and stroked her soft hair with his human hand. "You should get some sleep." She nodded, but as he turned away she called out to him.

"I don't think I can." He nodded once, then walked back and sat down next to her. She leant back against his dark, protective form. He wrapped his arms around her, offering her the shelter and safety he knew from experience that she would appreciate. Free from the torture, at last she was able to sleep in the arms of her rescuer.


	8. 30 Years VincentxLucrecia K Plus

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request! ((I am very sorry its been so long since i last updated, but i have a good reason: My laptop, with all my half-planned stories and the next chapter of Remember, has collapsed. And cant be fixed, or the data retrieved. so im having to rewrite everything)) This doesnt go to quite the same format as the other bits of moments.

**Summary:** Vincent lies in his coffin, remembering the love of his life and death.

**This pairing suggested by: **Jynx Tsilevon

* * *

30 years is a long time to forget. Endless nights with no-one to talk to or hold, decades without even the touch of human flesh, the whisper of a friendly voice. 

30 years is a long time to remember. A lifetime to relive the moment you died, or the moment you lived. A shiver ran down his spine and for a second his eyes fluttered closed. He could see her.

Perfect, preserved, pretty. No. Beautiful. She was shy then, innocent, with a laugh that made her sound like she should still be in pigtails. The smile though, and the light in her eyes, let you know she was very much an adult. She was friendly, approachable, so different from the other colder scientists. He loved her from when he first saw her. His lab coat angel, his genius.

It had just been an innocent crush, a Turk desperate to love someone normal, but it became so much more. She became everything to him. She quickly became known throughout Shinra, by both the scientists and Turks as the woman who flirted with a cold blooded killer, but that began to change when they saw how deeply they loved each other.

Almost everyone was overjoyed, but SOMEONE got jealous. Someone was so selfish they took their lives from them, destroying all they had. Someone was called Hojo. He had taken away the beautiful, brown-haired woman, replacing her with an ice-cold bullet to fill the emptiness of his soul. The one thing he couldn't destroy was their love.

Their hopeless, doomed love which drove her to suicide and made him a monster in the harshest sense of the word. Their love which destroyed both of their lives. Morphing them from the minor parts they were meant to play into characters from a tragedy.

Romeo and Juliet

Vincent and Lucrecia.


	9. Conditioning Rufus and Reno T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** Rufus takes some time to try and persuade Reno to take part in his latest plan to gain total power. Set immediately before the start of 'Remember' - my multichapter fanfic.

**This pairing suggested by: **Kigichi, who also helped with the plot. Shes not feeling very well at the moment, get well soon Kigi!!!

**Warnings:** Torture. Not a happy moment. Slight spoilers for my fanfic Remember if you arent up to date. oh, and Reno swearing. but that was kinda expected.

* * *

The redhead shivered, pulling helplessly at the shock-collar around his neck. He could hear himself pleading with the strict stern-faced blonde.  
"You can't do this yo! It's illegal."  
Rufus shrugged, holding the controller casually in his free hand, the other pressing Reno to the ground. It was actually a show of kindness; it meant he'd have less distance to fall.  
"I can have the laws changed. Now, are you going to kill them?" 

Reno shook his head, continuing trying to free his neck, even though he knew it was hopeless. Even more than the threat of the pain, the pressure against his neck was driving him closer to giving in. He stared back with his eyes full of hatred.  
"I can't."

Rufus looked back with cold fury, pressing down on the buttons. Pain pulsed through Reno's body and he tried to scream, but his cries came out as choked gasps. The pain stopped abruptly as Rufus switched it off, a cruel smile on his lips as he saw the effect this torture was having on the Turk. He wondered if he would be able to break one of Tseng's finest.

He kicked out, knocking Reno into a whimpering heap on the floor. The sneer stayed on his face.  
"Well?"  
Reno clung to the feeble hope that it'd be over without his surrender, though the only way he could see this happening was if he could faint.  
"Fuck you yo!"

Rufus' glare froze the very air in Reno's lungs as a smirk crossed his lips. Reno was TRYING to provoke him. He walked to his desk, opened his drawer and removed a green syringe which he forced into Reno's neck, knowing he'd hate it. Reno had always hated things against his neck after that time he had nearly got strangled.  
"You aren't going to faint on me."

When the drug was administered, he got up from the floor, turned up the dial and shocked Reno again. He held this one on longer, stopping only when Reno looked near dead.  
"I hate you yo." The words were whispered, but Rufus heard them perfectly.

"Care to repeat that?"

Reno shook his head from side to side as the dial was turned up again in front of his face, this time to the maximum.  
"No sir."  
Rufus beamed at him, patting Reno's hair gently.  
"Well done. Now, are you going to help destroy the vermin?"

Reno was sobbing as he shook his head again, knowing that this'd be worse, but determined not to let Rufus know he had broken him. The pain he was expecting, but couldn't manage to block wracked his body and screams were torn from his lips.

Rufus switched off the control, and leant down to undo the collar from Reno's neck. The other man didn't even react, laying there with his eyes closed, the only sign of life was his chest slowly rising and falling.

Rufus ruffled the crimson hair with something close to affection. The stubborn Turk always made him smile. He regretted what he would have to do, but Reno was the ideal candidate. He turned to leave the room, pausing in the doorway to look back at the other man.  
"You have an hour to change your mind, or I'll have to persuade you."

Rufus walked into the CCTV suite adjoining his room, watching the blonde and the crimson-cloaked man in the foyer, talking to the receptionist. This couldn't have gone better, he had timed it perfectly. A few seconds later and it would have been a failure.

Reno managed to pull himself up to sitting, and looked around the room. He saw something that gave him a glimmer of hope. He struggled to his feet and walked to the cabinet, taking the gun in one trembling hand. He pressed it against his lips.


	10. Worth it RenoxVincent T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request! I am running out of pairings! Feel free to suggest again! I was bored and this came to mind

**Summary:** Vincent and Reno fluff, pure and simple. (Last one was sad, but this is happy!)

**This pairing suggested by: **Me and Kigichi

* * *

Reno walked out to the kitchen, his hair still dripping from the shower and trailing a line down his shirt from the ponytail. He leant against the doorway, watching his lover carefully cooking their breakfast, the aroma filling the air. He smiled, seeing the delicacy that was being used by a man more used to fighting than domestic bliss. Not that this was easy, if they were caught, his lover could lose his friends, and he would lose his job, and more likely his life. But to have had a peaceful nights sleep, and to wake to such a tantalising assault on his senses, was proof that this was worth it.

He darted forwards as a plate wobbled in his lover's clawed hand, grasping it tightly to stop it from crashing to the floor. The ex-Turk was a fantastic cook, but since he had started staying over, Reno had already had to buy three new sets of plates and cups. He put the plate down and wrapped his arms around Vincent's shoulders, nuzzling against him gently and lifting his head to gently press his lips against those of his crimson eyed lover.  
"Careful, I don't want to have to buy some more plates."

Vincent pouted playfully, lowering his head to the floor. He tried his best, but the clumsy false limb made even the simplest of tasks difficult. Without the help of his friends, he couldn't even tie his shoe laces without shredding the cord with Hojo's metal claw. He hated having to live like this, so totally dependent on those he would have to watch die in front of him, as he remained unchanging, imperfect, a fact. He was looking down now, no longer in mock-shame, but because of pure self-pity, and pure self-loathing. Life's only worth was in its briefness, and as an un-ageing, cursed immortal, his life had no value. He was pointless.

Reno recognised that posture, understood that mournful incline of the head. He knew his lover tormented himself with his dependence on others, got frustrated with his un-ending existence. He tilted Vincent's head back up so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"You ok there Vincent?" The other man nodded and Reno sighed, stroking the ebony hair that was across his lover's shoulders. "You're worth something to me." Vincent nodded gratefully, stroking his metallic fingertips over the wet patch on the back of Reno's shirt.

They stood there for a few precious seconds, heads inclined against the other's shoulders, breathing as one. Without either of them speaking, they were able to tell themselves how much they loved each other. How they gave each other a purpose to wake up every morning, and were the reason they could smile.

Eventually Vincent pulled away, and turned back to the pancakes, and used the edge of the claw to un-stick the edges from the frying pan. He tossed it up in the air with his human hand, and caught it deftly with the pan. Reno smiled at him, back to his usual hyperactive self, and stole one of the pancakes that had already been cooked and was cooling. Vincent rolled his eyes, and poked Reno's nose carefully with a metal fingertip. Reno laughed, seeing his lover relaxed and happy, and playfully threw his arms around his shoulders. He shivered slightly as he felt golden fingertips being snaked through his hair.

He snuggled closer to Vincent, raising his head to kiss him on the lips. The gunman arched an eyebrow at him.

"Your breakfast's going to get burnt again."

"So?" Reno shrugged, and reached over to turn off the stove. He still had an hour before work started, and he had been almost on time so far this week. Mind made up, he pulled away from Vincent, took his hand and walked back to his room, nearly skipping with joy.

Vincent sighed, but smiled to himself as he followed his lover. Reno might end up a bit late for work, and the breakfast he had cooked would be cold by the time they ate it, but all in all, it was definitely worth it.

* * *

**AN:** Please read, review and request! 


	11. The Curse RenoxTifa T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** Reno turns to his friend for help when Tifa's behaviour seems strange. RenoxTifa

**This pairing suggested by:** The Sacred and Profane

* * *

Reno had moved in with Tifa happily, helping look after the other kids. But that had been before he knew, before he had come to suspect the sickening, heartbreaking, oh so cruel truth.

Tifa was a werewolf.

He realised on the first full moon, as she slammed him into a wall after he asked if she was alright.  
"I'm fine." She snarled, walking away. Reno had thought it had just been a bad mood. But that was before the plates had been thrown at his head.

He had gone to Marlene and Denzel for advice, wondering how children managed to cope with the true nature of their adoptive mother. The youngsters had giggled at his werewolf theory, Denzel turning a little pink when he tried to tell Reno was actually going on. It was Marlene who gave the best advice, warning him to stay away from Tifa until she calmed down, and to treat her very gently if he had to approach her.

Reno accepted the advice, but he still wasn't sure if it was safe to live with a werewolf. So he followed her from a distance, making notes in his childish scrawl of everything that seemed unusual.

Completely out of his depth, he took the finished list to Rude, reading out each point, after his quick opening speech of  
"You gotta help me yo… Tifa's a werewolf!" He could tell from Rude's blank expression and the tone of the silence that his best friend didn't believe a word. "You don't think so huh? Well listen to this, then see what you think!"

He took a deep breath before reeling off his list, holding his spare hand up in the air and lowering a finger in time with each point.  
"One. She's moody every full moon, properly moody, throwing stuff and stuff yo!  
Two. She does the shopping the week before, I think it's so she can buy meat.  
Three. She's ringed all the full moons on the calendar.  
Four. I go downstairs in the morning and she's curled up around a hot water bottle, she must have got cold from hunting.  
Five. The kids are avoiding her!"

There was a slight pause as Reno realised he couldn't put any more fingers down on the hand not occupied by the list. He frowned slightly, before sticking his little finger back in the air.  
"Six. She smell's all weird.  
Seven. She won't sleep with me and…" He was stopped as his best friend erupted into laughter so powerful he was struggling to breathe. Rude just couldn't believe it. Only Reno would give a complex solution to such a simple problem.  
"Did you even go to biology lessons at school?"

The red-head whispered that he hadn't, he'd hated school, hoping Rude somehow knew how he could save Tifa from the monster within her. He loved her so much, and this was tearing him apart.

Rude finally calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"Reno?"  
"Yeh…"  
"She's on her period."


	12. Miracles HojoxLucrecia T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** Hojo's thoughts on Lucrecia, and the miracles they shared.

**This pairing suggested by: **Moonshine's Guide (i hope you like it, sorry its very short!)

* * *

Looking back on it, it had been one of the greatest miracles that it had been her that volunteered for the Jenova experiment. She was beautiful, innocent and in love with someone else. He never thought he would have a chance. Something made her say yes, accept him, even though he was hated, insane, and many would say down-right creepy. 

Still, the most beautiful girl in the Shinra building wanted to have a child with him.

She was perfect for the project. Beautiful, friendly and incredibly intelligent. Perfect as a mother of their experiment. Perfect for him. Once it had been decided it still seemed strange. For both of them. He had been so careful to her, taking her out to meals and going for walks. He even took a break from his work to hold her hand.

It had been so perfect, he dared to hope that the experiment could have been the start of something more. What could have been merely a case of creating an embryo for research ended up as so much more. She visited him even when it wasn't necessary, and he fell in love for the first time. Everything had been completely perfect.

Until the Turk. That monster with soul-stealing eyes threatened to destroy everything he had, everything he had worked so hard for. He had decided the man needed to be gotten rid of even before he had challenged the scientist so openly.

He had been corrupting the lab assistant, making her fear for her unborn baby. She'd stopped visiting him. He found himself looking for a way to remove the cocky Turk. He had no chance in open combat, the Turk was a trained killer.

But a second miracle had occurred. The Turk had come to his lab unarmed, planning to beg for her sake, try and show him the experiment was going to be a disaster. He had shot him. Now she could be with him forever.


	13. Winning Her RufusxTifa T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** Rufus decides he wants to win Tifa's heart, and tries to work out how to do it.

**This pairing suggested by: **Moonshine's Guide

* * *

It got boring sometimes. Having everything you wanted. Staring out of the window and knowing you owned everything, everyone you could see. This was a security he had had from childhood, knowing that even if he didn't have that control now, he would when he was older. Relationships were easy. He decided the where and when, the who and how. He was the most powerful man on the planet. Anyone he wanted would fall at his feet, beg to fulfil his every whim. 

Until her. She was a new experience, totally different from anything else he had ever had. He wasn't sure exactly when he realised he desired her, but suspected it was shortly after he realised she didn't desire him. This was a new thing for him.

People had always flirted with him, if not immediately then at least in answer to his own suggestions. She looked at him as though he were dirt, staring straight past him, watching Strife take on his best. By the time the fight was over, he was determined to have her, and for her to want him. 

He used Reno to spy, gathering all her secrets and desires, so he could use them for his cause. It failed.

Reno did his best, but Tifa was completely different from any other girl he had ever met, and he had known a lot of girls. She wasn't interested in flirting, either with him, or anyone else in the camp. The one time he had mentioned flowers she had merely sighed and stared into the distance, tears glittering in the corners of her eyes. The flowers fell to the ground, and he decided not to try that again.

So he tried other things. He gave her chocolate on Rufus' behalf, but she had just shared it with the rest of the group, after getting the red wolf-thing to sniff it to check it wasn't poisoned. He asked if she wanted to go to the cinema with Rufus, and she told him in no uncertain terms that there was nothing she would like to do less.

After two weeks of no success, Reno eventually gave up and returned to Rufus. He listened to Reno's explanation with sheer disgust, and then ordered him from his office. He'd been going about it the wrong way. Tifa wasn't a normal girl; she wouldn't be interested in flowers and chocolates. She was a fighter. So she would be interested in the things that fighters liked. 

After a few minutes thought, he called Elena into his office. Following a conversation lasting several hours, Rufus decided Elena had an unhealthy obsession with Tseng. That aside, he now had a clearer idea of what to do to win her heart.

The next day Tifa found she had a parcel outside her door. She opened it curiously, and then gave it to Vincent. It took over a month for him to gain the confidence to ask why the inscription on the handle of his new gun read:

"_I cant stop thinking about you. Come to my penthouse suite. Rufus Shinra. x_"


	14. Partners ElenaxTseng T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:** What it means to be partners.

**This pairing suggested by: **Moonshine's Guide

Being partners meant everything

Being partners meant everything. Breathing in unison, watching each other's backs. Through years of hell and endless nightmares. It meant having someone whose hand he could hold. Someone you could always trust to never desert you. Elena lowered her head and sobbed, howling her pain to the wind.

Partners meant nothing. Where was he today? The one day, more than any other, she needed him. Needed to be held close and all her tears and pain wiped away. He wasn't there to hold her or make her safe. He didn't take the pain away.

She fell to the ground as wave after wave of pain was forced through her soul. Reno, unusually smart, walked over and placed one arm on her sleeve. She pushed him away. He wasn't the one she needed so desperately to take the hurt away. The others left and the pain fell to a dull thud, a hammer, as she waited to feel it again. The mission had failed, and now she had to endure this torture alone.

She wondered what he'd say to her now, if he hadn't fled when the first bullet was fired. If he had stayed strong, by her side, like he had sworn he always would. More tears traced their dreadful patterns down her face. She was about to break, to collapse, when he reached her.

She could feel his strong arms around her waist, his dark hair on her shoulders, his warm breath against her ear.  
"I'm sorry." They whispered together. Being partners meant thinking and feeling in unison too. He carried on.  
"I didn't want to leave you. I had to."

She wanted to scream and shout at him for deserting her, but all she managed to sob out was  
"I love you".

She heard him laugh.  
"I love you too Elena. Always." With that, he left, and she was alone.

She lay there sobbing, dressed in black, next to a grave with a single word inscription. All Turk graves were like that. No other information that meant they could be tracked. It didn't matter to her, that single word said more to her than any novel could ever say.  
"Tseng."


	15. Cats and Wolves ElenaxCloud T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters

**Requested by:** YinYangWhiteTiger. (Sorry, this has taken absolutely ages, I apologize if you don't like it or if its not quite what you had in mind)

**Pairing:** Cloud x Elena

**Summary:** (_This was the prompt I was given_) One night at Seventh Heaven Elena and Cloud talk of how they act on situations and find out how similar they are even when what they do is so different...

**AN:** Sorry if you're still waiting for something you have requested, I'm trying to get through these as fast as I can, but I have lots to do for school

**Warnings:** Some bad language.

Seventh Heaven. Friday night, and the drinks are paid for in Shinra Gil. The place was heaving with Turks, thronging in a crowd throughout the building. Away from them, Elena was sitting alone near the bar, abandoned by her friends in favor of girls who wore short skirts and too much makeup.

Cloud, fed up of serving the 'bastards' he had spent most of his adult life trying to kill, went and sat next to the other blonde on a whim. They paused for a second, staring at each other in surprise. Their eyes were wide in shock.

Enemies yes, but there were so many sames. Same mako tinged eyes framed by strands of blonde hair. Same height. Same loyalty to their team, willing to die for them. Same fears, just below the surface, that they would fail those they loved.

Cloud brought over to drinks, having asked what she wanted, and was surprised to discover even their taste in alcohol was alike. They started to talk, now registering the differences more than the sames. It was the differences that were intriguing, exciting, alive.

Elena stared at the beautiful man, realizing she wanted his touch, his kiss. He looked at her and wanted her skill with a gun. She sighed as Cloud stared at her, missing her meaningful smile for the third time that night. Reno had always said that blondes were dumb.

She yawned and looked back at her drink. She didn't want people to ignore her or dismiss her just because she was a girl, just because she was blonde. People respected Cloud, and he was blonde.

Cloud, realizing the hurt in her eyes, reached over and put his hand on hers. She looked up, grateful, and squeezed his hand. They smiled at each other, gratitude shining in Elena's eyes. They leant closer to each other, lips open slightly, and eyes fixed on the other, images of themselves in the other's eyes.

Just then, Reno walked back, coughing discreetly.

"Elena, Its time to go, before you stick your tongue down that idiot's throat, yo."

Elena blushed, muttering an apology as she got up and walked away. Cloud sighed, feeling disappointed, even though he knew he shouldn't be. What else could he expect? They were enemies.


	16. Truly Yours RufusxElena T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters  
**Requested by:** Aloha.Laney  
**Pairing:** Rufus x Elena  
**Summary:** He never wanted her to leave him  
**AN:** Sorry if you're still waiting for your request, I'm trying to write them!

* * *

He felt ill every time she left. He wondered if she would come back safely. But he had no other choice. Despite her fragility, the softness she showed to him, he knew that on the inside she was as strong and independent as his first lover had been. To make her stay where she was safe would be to destroy her soul.

So he let her leave, every time. Even though he didn't want her out of his reach, he let her go. Time after time, she'd walk out that door, and he doubted if he'd ever see her again. It physically hurt him to be without her.

Finally, he made up his mind, kept to his decision. Grounded her, imprisoned her, and banned her from missions. He was the most powerful man in the world; he could do what he liked. She screamed, started sleeping in another room, drew her gun on him and held it against his head before collapsing back to the sofa, tears shining in her eyes.

In the end, the most powerful man on the planet was helpless against the tears of a mere Turk. He let her go, remembering what Tseng had told him long ago. If they don't return, they were never truly yours.

Two days later, she came back home, badly injured but with her head held high. He was proud of her, his Turk. She was strong. Maybe even stronger than him. But she was also loyal, and would always return to him. He understood that now.

She was his.

She had chosen to be by his side, if not always then often enough to make him know he was loved. She was his world, his hopes and dreams, the reason the planet could be cured. He knew, had always known, that one day she would leave and not return.

But for however long they had, Elena was truly his.


	17. Living with it RenoxElena T

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:**For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request! (To the sacred and the profane, i've started writing yours, it should be up this weekend! sorry for the delay)

**Summary:** Elena struggles to adjust to her job in the Turks.

**This pairing suggested by: **Aloha.Laney

Another day, another mission. Another murder. Now they were back at the Shinra building, and everyone but her seemed totally comfortable. Reno had managed to get alcohol from somewhere, and now Rude and him were rapidly becoming intoxicated. Tseng was watching them in silence, bandaging a cut on Elena's arm. He finished, and took Reno's place at the table.

Reno understood. Tseng had healed her body, but it was up to him to heal her mind. Elena was struggling, but then many had problems with their first months. Before they felt comfortable, relaxed, with the torture and the killing.

Reno had been lucky. As a street kid, he had witnessed atrocities far worse than anything Shinra authorized, the only change being now he inflicted the pain.

For Elena, it was different. She was used to this game, and seemed destined to lose. She stared blankly as he took his seat opposite her.  
"What's wrong 'Laney?"

That, the sound of Reno's voice, as relaxed and calm as ever, was too much for her. She leant forwards into his arms, her eyes filling with tears not caused by the pain in her arm.  
"How..how can you stand it?" He shushed her, rocking her gently in his arms. He understood what she meant. Everyone needed a way to live with death.

For Rude, the glasses were enough. They sheltered him from his horrors and enabled him to be someone else with them on. Tseng devoted himself to his job. Reno himself found refuge in the bottle, but he didn't want to tell her that. Not when she had turned to him for a miracle answer.

"It's hard 'Laney. Harder than most people realize yo. You just gotta find a reason to keep fighting. To carry on yo." He expected her to chose trying to better her sister.

His eyes went wide as she pushed a kiss to his lips.  
"I already have."  
He kissed back.

Missions stayed hard, sometimes she still cried, but now she had a reason to live with it.


	18. Obsession RenoxTifa K Plus

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters!! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:**For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request!

**Summary:**Tifa finds a way of coping with missing the love of her life

**Pairing:**RenoxTifa

**This pairing suggested by:** The Sacred and the Profane

* * *

He didn't understand why the obsession started, he only learnt that later. He returned from a five-day mission to find an anime poster "Rurouni Kenshin" stuck to her side of the wardrobe door. Amongst the other characters, central to the poster, was a redheaded samurai, a scar on his face. He ignored it and carried on, but soon this drawn samurai started to infiltrate other areas of his life.

He'd find DVDs next to a pile of crumpled up tissues when he returned from work. If this samurai made Tifa cry, why did she watch him? It wasn't like his Tifa to cry at anything, let alone some stupid cartoon. It got worse.

He went into the house one night, just as the first rays of sunlight had begun to lighten the horizon, and crept to their bedroom to surprise her. He found her lying there, on top of the quilts, short black nightdress with white trimmings just covering her strong body. He walked around the bed, planning to kiss her, wake her up and show her just how much he had missed her. She was in the foetal position, face wet with tears, arms held tight to her chest.

Cradled in them was that infernal character, a harmless plushie.

He was mad then, filled with worthless hate toward the toy that had taken his woman away from him, and somehow broken her heart. She hadn't cried like this since they were just friends and Cloud had broken up with her.

She whimpered in her sleep, a single name escaping.  
"Reno."  
He took another look at the doll. It couldn't be. The poster, the films, the teddy that had stolen his place in her arms. He sat down on the bed, knowing from experience to tell her he was there before he embraced her. They didn't need another trip to the hospital.

"Tifa, it's ok. I'm home now." Her eyes flickered open, desperate to see him, to know this wasn't just another dream. Seeing him, she managed a weak smile.  
"I missed you Reno." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you too." He didn't want to leave her again. His job was too dangerous, and he didn't want to spend a moment away from her.

He glanced around the room, understanding now that the red-head warrior that her bedroom was a shrine to was him.


	19. Learning Rufus and Reno K Plus

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request! I promise i will update Remember soon..is writing that as soon as i posted this

**Summary:** Rufus and Reno try to get used to each other.

**This pairing suggested by: **Moonshine's Guide

**Pairing:** Rufus and Reno (Platonic)

* * *

They hated each other. Pure and simple. Couldn't stand the sight of each other. They trusted each other, had to, but that didn't mean there was friendship between them. In fact, there was ill-concealed hate.

As far as the Vice President could see, the red-headed Turk was noisy, uncouth and common beyond belief. To Reno, Rufus was a posh snob and a daddy's boy. This animosity between them continued for several months, before Rufus noticed the difference in the way Reno addressed Tseng and himself. He listened to what Tseng wanted, went as far as he could to obey, whilst for Rufus he did only the very minimum necessary. When questioned, Reno's reply shocked him.

"Tseng earned my respect. You bought it."

It was the most honest thing Rufus had heard in his life, and was made even more shocking because of it. Everyone had always told him he was perfect, powerful, but this common Turk saw him as weak, pathetic, just a figurehead.

He set out to prove him wrong.

The first few attempts were a disaster. He was a liability on missions, putting not only the lives of the Turks in danger, but more crucially his own. When he had finally mastered which end of the gun to point at their opponent, and managed to make his first kill, he saw Reno look over at him with a proud kind of admiration, so different from earlier scorn.

He kept trying, until finally when Reno called him sir, he did so out of real respect not sarcasm towards the jumped up Presidential Brat. Rufus could have stopped then, but he kept on trying. He'd learnt how he was, that Reno had been right that he was weak, and didn't want to return to it.

Reno confronted him about it.  
"Why do you go on missions yo? We could get killed protecting you."  
Rufus nodded, face dispassionate, staring at the Turk's eyes.  
"I could get killed protecting you." A look passed between them, unspoken, true. Everything had changed, they had both re-learnt who they were, who the other was. Reno sighed, taking a deep breath.  
"Want to come for a drink yo?"


	20. Prayer Rufus and Tseng K plus

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** For information on requesting a short one shot, see chapter one! Please read, review and request! This is quite short but I'm pleased with it.

**Summary:** Rufus wonders what it is to be a God

**This pairing suggested by: **A pairing generator. I was bored, and this was too perfect to miss

**Pairing:**Rufus and Tseng(Platonic)

* * *

The fourteen year old blonde sat back on the bed, swinging his legs from boredom. He watched his guardian and only friend kneel, lips moving in silent prayer to someone Rufus knew wasn't listening. No one listened. If they did, he would have real friends, not just killers demeaned by babysitting duties.

He wondered what it would feel like to be a God, have people worship you, look at you in fear. Fear was necessary to maintain control, his hated father and favored general had taught him that. They both thought they could control him. To others he was just a figurehead. He let his mind wander; thinking of what he'd do with that kind of power.

He gave up any pretence of obedience, prayer, and let his head fall back as he thought of what he'd do when he controlled the company. He could change the world, shape it in his image. Anyone he wanted would fall to their knees, worship him.

He'd have the power to destroy people, families, towns, with no reason other than the fact he felt like it. There was no point bowing his head to some imaginary deity, when he was the real thing.

He swung his legs harder, trying to distract his guardian from the pointless ritual. They went through it each night, and nothing had changed. The only thing he prayed for was power, and his silver-haired assassin was yet to achieve it. But soon his father would die.

He smirked to himself, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"One day Tseng, they're going to pray to me." Tseng raised an eyebrow, but continued what he was doing. He didn't doubt it.


	21. Strangers RenoxAerith T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters

**For:**WinterNightBliss

**AN:** For those of you waiting for an update on Remember, it should be up later today. Sorry for the delay, schoolwork has been unbelievably time consuming. This would have been up earlier, but for personal reasons I had to rewrite it and partially alter the plot. Also sorry its so short!

**Pairing:**Reno x Aerith

**Summary:** Reno searches for the flower girl they are meant to capture

**Warnings:** Swearing, Reno

Reno snarled, pacing through the alleyways like a panther. They hadn't found that stupid runaway flower girl. He took a right turn, then a left, losing himself in the maze of poverty and repressed memories. He thought back to the darkest moments of his childhood. Around here must have been where he…

A movement caught the edge of his vision and he spun to face it. Here, of all places, was that damn flower girl. He strode forwards, expecting to see terror in her eyes. That was what he had long ago grown accustomed to seeing in the eyes of his victims. Instead, he was met by an angry defiance which took his breath away.

His killer's instinct, the orders he had been given to destroy her, flew his mind. They had been rivals for so long, and he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. He knew she was by nature a pacifist, and so would be unarmed. It wasn't fair for him to go against her armed.

He walked over, hands free of weapons, and had her pushed back against a wall before those innocent green eyes understood what was happening. He had meant to capture her, but he couldn't find the strength and cruelty to do so. He pushed against her harder, trying to decide what to do, when a delicate whimper escaped those rose pink lips.

That decided him, and he leant forwards, pushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He'd expected a struggle, cries of protest, maybe even fragile tears. What he got was the kiss returned with equal passion, slender hands lacing around his neck and pulling his head to hers. He was the one who finally pulled away, panting desperately for breath.

She smiled up at him coyly.

"Can I go now?"

He nodded, unable to even think clearly from the force of the kiss. She smiled her all-knowing, eternal smile at him, and gave him one final tender parting kiss, before walking away, hips swaying, taking his heart with her.


	22. Diseases RenoxCloud T

**Disclaimer:**Characters and geostigma © Square enix

**Request for:** xjustxthinkx

**Pairing:** Reno x Cloud

**Summary:** Reno sees his lover, and cares for his injuries.

**A.N.:** Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been struggling with exams. Remember and Shelter shall be updated within the next three days.

* * *

The door slammed shut in Reno's face and despite all his protests, it didn't open again. Leaving Cloud in there, refusing to help. A few seconds ago they had clashed painlessly and Cloud had got his message across. He wouldn't listen to Reno, or follow his orders. But he had still appeared when called.

While he waited outside, he sent Cloud a message. "My place. Tonight." Then he waited for the business deal to be over, calling out occasionally in an attempt to throw Rufus' train of thought. It was always fun to frustrate the boss, and with his open shirt and attitude, he did so quite often.

Cloud had been avoiding him, not replying to his frantic calls. Forcing him to ask the barmaid for help. He wouldn't let Cloud lie to him any more.

Later in his apartment he heard a nervous knock. He opened the door, smiling at the way the rain had soaked the blonde's fringe and stuck it to his forehead. He took another step forwards, wrapping his arms around him and licking gently against his neck. He had a lot planned for tonight.

Plans which were all cut short as Cloud gasped and fell forwards into Reno's arms, crying out at the pain that shot through him from his arm. Reno carried him through to the sofa and settled him down gently. He picked away the bandages and started dressing the wound that was slowly destroying his lover. He kissed the fresh bandages, the mark of the hurt his hero hid from the rest of the world.

"You're strong Cloud. You'll get better." He couldn't let Cloud know he had it too, that he shared the same fatal disease. He just had to pray they would both get better soon, or at least that Cloud wouldn't have to see him suffering. He couldn't cope with Cloud knowing, he was sure he would blame himself.

Given the choice, Reno realised, he would rather have had these precious few months with Cloud and the illness that it had brought, than lived out the rest of his life as a solitary Turk, never once knowing love. It was that thought which kept him strong as he nursed him through his nightmares and pain, gave him a warm body to embrace, and ensured he would always have someone to love.

Forever.

As long as they both would live.


	23. Why she had to die SephxAerith K Plus

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters! They are (C) Square Enix.

**Authors Note:** Nearly finished this set! Just 7 more to go

**Summary:** There was a reason she had to die.

**This pairing suggested by: **Moonshine's Guide

**Pairing:** SephirothxAerith

He regretted it sometimes, in the moments when the female voice inside quieted enough for him to think clearly. She had been beautiful, that humble flower girl of the Ancients and the slums. It was strange, how his and her skills were such a contrast.

He was born and trained from birth to be a killer, whilst she took joy from the innocent pleasures the garden offered. He knew that showed they were enemies, but wondered if he was defeating her by destroying the life she had created or if she had won against him by continuing to cause and see beauty in the world, even after all the cruelty and destruction.

She was interfering with his mother's plans, so all three of them knew she had to die. She didn't run from her fate, pleading like all his other victims. She had knelt their patiently, at the spot she had chosen to breath her last, a smile on her lips as she prayed. For him, her friends, the planet. For everyone but herself. That was just how she was.

She understood her fate, accepted it. They both knew that when she rejoined the planet, it would be the beginning of his fall. They both treasured that knowledge. She was so good, so pure. An angel in the hell of this spoiled world, far more deserving of wings than he. Her smile lit up the darkest alleyways with a sign of hope. He hadn't wanted to destroy that beauty, for the first time he had found a beauty he wanted to treasure, not kill.

But the flower girl had understood. She knew everything. The way she made his heart speed up and his feline eyes shine with tears. The way she took his breath away. It was this knowledge, the understanding of the good man underneath it all, that made her kneel in the church, a slight smile on her lips.

He crushed a pale flower between two black gloved fingertips. It was that loyalty and kindness which meant she had to die.


	24. Mother Kadaj and Aerith T

**Disclaimer:** Not my Characters  
**Pairing:** Kadaj and Aerith (platonic)  
**Suggested by:** Element's Sole Protector  
**Summary:** After death, he found his mother.

* * *

The world around him went white, faded away under the cool caress of the rain. He realised, slowly, that he was dying. It didn't upset him as much as it should. He had failed his mother and his brothers, lived and died a puppet. But this refreshing rain which dissolved his body as he lay in his blonde brother's arms offered him hope. The promise of a fresh start.

Even though he knew it was foolish, that he had failed, he felt he had a chance, that maybe he hadn't ruined everything. He opened his eyes, found himself gazing into a beautiful woman's face. "Mother?"

The woman nodded and Kadaj relaxed, smiling back at her. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. "Let's get you some new clothes." Her voice was gentler than he had expected as she chuckled at his black, bloodstained uniform. "You need something better." He didn't see what the problem was, but he wanted to make her pleased, even if it meant clothes different from his brothers.

He got to his feet shakily, collapsing forwards into her arms. She stroked her fingers through his silver locks, ignoring his mutters of frustration. "You'll get your strength back soon." He was just tired from the battle. The soft lyrical voice relaxed him and he stood awkwardly in her arms.

She led him through seemingly endless fields of pastel flowers. He followed in silence, looking around for others. He whimpered slightly when he realized his brothers weren't there. She seemed to understand.  
"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." She smiled back at him and he nodded gratefully.

He followed behind her, watching her pick her way through the delicate blossoms. He wondered if he would stay here for long. She turned around, seemingly hearing his thoughts.

"You can stay here forever." She smiled at the confusion on his face. "You don't need to fight any more." He smiled slightly, pleased to be free of the endless cycle of violence.

He closed his eyes, wondering where 'here' was. He liked it here. It was new, different and he felt free. He could see his mother now, so no more whispers filled his ears. She seemed softer now, more gentle. She wasn't ordering him to destroy. Instead she was treating him with kindness, giving him hope and a chance. He thought he liked her more this way.


	25. Aerith's Puppy ZackxAerith K Plus

**Disclaimer:**Characters © Square enix  
**Request for:** Heroes4  
**Pairing:** ZackxAerith  
**Summary:** Just a moment between the two of them.

* * *

Some people said they were meant for each other, but it was clearly not that simple. He was a cocky, confident First Class SOLDIER, unafraid of everything and with a slightly skewed moral compass. She was a beautiful, honest and pure flower girl whose sole joy in life came from spreading goodness around her. It was that innocence that attracted him, gave him hope. He started to make an effort to be around her.

"Aerith!" The church door swung open and he swaggered in, throwing his buster sword down and letting it clutter across the ancient stones. She was there as always, eyes down and staring at her precious flowers. Zack walked over, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

She spun in his grip, throwing her arms around his neck, nuzzling up against his face before gently kissing his lips. Her laughter pealed through the church in response to his embrace.

"What took you so long?"

He shrugged awkwardly. "I had to check on Cloud, he's gone missing again." The concern was obvious on his face until he she kissed it away.  
"He'll be fine Zack, he's a fighter. You worry too much!" Sometimes even she felt jealous of the friendship between the two men. But she pushed such selfish thoughts aside.  
"I have a present for you!" She led him back to deeper inside the church, where a bundle of fabric lay. It moved slightly as she approached and she scooped it into her arms.

She slowly lifted off the layers, handing him a pair of black shorts and a red vest top emblazoned with a single red rose with silver thorns while facing away from him.  
"To replace your old ones." She then turned to face him, cradling a small black puppy in her arms. She grinned at him while the puppy yapped and wagged its tail. "He'd been hit with a motorbike; this little boy's been looking after me for you."

Zack stepped forwards and stroked its fur.

"Good boy." He turned to Aerith. "What's his name?"

She smiled her famous enigmatic smile, and pointed to the tag on the puppy's collar.  
"He's called Zack!"

"Hey!" He laughed and threw his arms around them both.  
"I'm not a puppy." He smirked and licked the side of her face. "Not much." His hand ruffled the puppy's fur. "You look after her." The puppy yapped again and wagged his tail more.  
Aerith tightened her hold on the puppy, allowing her intrinsic healing abilities to cure it from the last of its wounds.

"There, he's all better now." She placed him down and his once broken legs carried him to amongst the flowers.

"You are so sweet." Zack murmured, nuzzling his nose gently against hers.

"Cloud? Can I pick the flowers?" Marlene's voice rung out from outside, and Cloud nodded, pushing the door open. He stared around the empty church and shook his head slightly. For a second he had thought he had seen them.

He ran forwards into the church, glancing around desperately. He could have sworn he had seen his two dead friends in an embrace. He sighed, shaking his head. He was imagining things.

Then twin voices whispered in his ear.

"Just keep going Cloud, you'll make it." The words were cut off by the bark of a dog that wasn't really there, and then the silence fell again.


	26. Needed CloudxTifa K

**Disclaimer:** Not my Characters  
**Pairing:** Cloud and Tifa  
**Suggested by:** Element's Sole Protector  
**Summary:** She was the one person who made him feel needed. He just couldnt find the words to tell her.

* * *

When he had last seen her she had been a young vulnerable teenager, pleading with her hero to become strong enough to protect her. By the next time, everything had changed. She was a fighter in her own right, as strong with her fists as most people were with their weapons. She was a warrior, a woman, someone who even in the heat of battle could take Cloud's breath away. He was stunned. In the time that had passed since he had seen her last, he had become the vulnerable one.

He had lost his best friend and had his heart broken, lost his soul and his humanity. He woke up at night, drenched in a cold sweat and with screams dying on his lips, the way he had done in the labs.

It was Tifa who comforted him, resting him against her chest in an attempt to calm him. Suddenly he was the one that needed her. She cared for him, fought alongside him, and had given him strength and a home. It took him a long time to come to terms with how he felt, longer still to find the words to tell her. But by the time he got his courage up to tell her how he felt, he'd begun to fall sick. He needed her so much but he couldn't tell her that.

If he did, she might realize that she needed him as well, and then her heart would be broken. He slowly packed away the last of his things, then crouched to stroke her hair. He stood up and walked to the door, looking back at her sadly. She had to come first.

He needed her as much as he had needed Zack, but he knew how that had ended up. He cursed those he truly needed. So he had to leave.


	27. Firefly RudexReno K Plus

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.  
**Pairing:** Rude/Reno  
**Requested by:** A very good friend.  
**Summary:** After a fire, they realised what they needed.  
**AN:** Sorry for short, this was written in 15 minutes.

* * *

"You idiot." The redhead stared down at his work partner, lying on a hospital bed. The air was filled with the sounds of beeping machines and muffled voices. Shinra's private hospital of course. Only the best for Shinra's best.

It had been a few bad weeks. Everything had been going wrong. First, Rude had found Reno in bed with the delivery boy. He had thrown Reno out, leaving the redhead to find a place on his own. Then Reno had ended up sleeping on the floor of one of Shinra's offices, with nowhere else to go and no one more to turn to. Rude had requested to change partners. Before the chance had occurred, they had been sent on a mission.

Reno had got cut off from the others. Alone. Then the rebels had attacked, and he had been cornered. The building had begun to burn around him. The enemy had left, knowing that trapped by flames he wasn't even worth a bullet. He had collapsed to the floor from breathing in the smoke.

His eyes closed.

The next thing he knew, he found himself in a hospital bed. He had been out for three days. Tseng had stood in front of him, talking to him and using long words that his confused mind couldn't understand. Eventually the meaning filtered through. Rude had saved him. As he had been laying there dying, Rude had pulled him from the flames.

He was alright. He had been able to walk, through the hospital, and reached Rude's room. He stood there watching. Rude had suffered 40 percent third degree burns, and it was a miracle he was still alive.

"Why did you do it?" Rude had been mad at Reno. He didn't need to do this. But he had nearly died, just to save him. He froze as Rude's eyes opened. It was surprising how vulnerable Rude looked, lying there on the hospital bed without his protective sunglasses.

"Because you needed me." Rude smiled up at him softly. Reno's eyes went wide with shock. "Reno, I'm always going to be there for you if you need me." Reno leant forwards, sitting by his side.

"I didn't mean any of it Rude. It was an accident…" His apologies sounded so stupid. Rude shook his head slightly, lifting one hand up.

"It doesn't matter. Not if you're alright."

Tears of love and gratitude filled his eyes as he leant down, tenderly pressing his lips against the other man's. Rude smiled, kissing him back. If a few months in hospital and permanent scarring was what was needed to get Reno to realise how much they loved each other, it was a small price to pay.


	28. Reasons JessiexCloud T

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters  
**Pairing suggested by:** City of Dis (Who gave me the information about her appearance and role in game, the rest of the stuff about her was made up by me, sorry for inaccuracies)  
**Pairing:** Cloud x Jessie  
**Summary:** Jessie and her final moments. The third reason was something she didn't even acknowledge to herself.

* * *

Everyone in AVALANCHE had their reasons. You needed them to do a job like this, to silence the questions in the back of their mind about whether what they were doing the right thing. Some had clearer reasons than others. Barret had his daughter, and fought to give her a better future, while Cloud and Tifa fought for the past they had lost.

Jessie didn't. At least not in the way the others did. Her parents had died peacefully, and she had no children to protect. She just did it because she knew in her heart it was the right thing to do. She had trained to work for Shinra as part of their technology department, but as she learnt more about her job, she learned more about what Shinra had done. It got to the point where she could no longer stomach working for them. So she left her training, and fled to find those who she could work with to bring the corrupt regime down.

She found the fledgling group of terrorists, and realized her expertise could help them. Initially she had been looked down on by them, because she was a pretty girl with no combat training. She proved them wrong though, when she showed them her skills with dynamite, and manufactured the ID cards that gave them access to places that before they had never dreamed possible. That earned her their respect, and gave her a second reason. Not only did she fight to protect her principles, she worked to protect her friends.

It was those friends who would later be blamed for her death, by the people she had fought against and who had left her to die. It was deliberate, her death. The rescue team found her near dead under the remains of the plate, and they recognized her as part of the AVALANCHE group. It was Tseng who delivered the final shot.

Tseng would remember her, more than the others he assassinated, because she had been unafraid. She had stared straight up at the gun, and whispered one word as he pulled the trigger.

"Cloud."

Cloud was her third reason, the one she wouldn't even admit to herself. Though he didn't pay as much attention to her as he did to Tifa, he treated her kindly, showing her more affection and respect than she had had since her parents death.

As the bullet passed into her, she saw a final flash of those beautiful blue eyes. They held so much trust, so much kindness. A promise that he believed in her. He never doubted her, always treated her with respect. She watched him from the lifestream, guiding and guarding the man who had guarded and guided her.


End file.
